Daisuki dayo
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka expresses her feelings of appreciation and love to her closest of friends via a very Honoka-like method. (Honoka x Everyone)


**Author Notes**

 **Happy 8th Anniversary Love Live! XD**

* * *

Honoka has been thinking.

Honoka has been thinking about how she can convey these feelings she has inside her; bubbling and wanting to overflow out of her. But she doesn't want it to be so… cliché or normal or… Honoka thinks it needs to be something _wow_ and _uwaa._ Honoka's vocabulary isn't the best when it comes to expressing her feelings.

Leaving the eight pieces of hard, decorated paper she bought from the stationery store she frequents on the table, she gets to her feet with a look of determination. Something clicks in her head, a bolt tightening safely, a lightbulb above her head. Honoka grins excitedly. "Alright! Let's do this!"

Honoka cheers herself on as she grabs a marker off the table she thought to use to write her thank you messages, and take hastened steps out the classroom in search for her friends.

Spotting her two childhood friends heading her way the moment she stepped out the classroom, Honoka beams and rushes over. "Umi-chan! Kotori-chan!"

The bluenette and ash-brunette stops walking as they see the gingerhead thundering down the corridors, Umi might have wanted to chide her, but her hand was soon scooped into the gingerhead's, an involuntary blush heats her cheeks as she stammers, "H-H-Honoka?!"

Honoka pops the marker cap off, a broad smile on her face as she scribbles something on Umi's hand since the bluenette clenched her hands tightly by reflex. Umi's face further reddens at the words. "I love you".

Honoka turns and steps towards Kotori next and scoops the ash-brunette's hands into hers, scribbling something with a huge smile never coming off her face. Kotori couldn't stop her own set of blush from setting off as she watched her childhood friend earnestly wrote on her hand the words, "I love you".

They wasn't given a chance to say anything as Honoka gave the two a huge hug at once and ran off, leaving a blushing Umi and Kotori to recover on their own.

* * *

Honoka rushes to the student council room, hoping and praying that two of her beloved seniors are still inside. Throwing the door open without knocking (because she forgot in all that excitement), Eli and Nozomi looks up surprised.

"Honoka, what are you doing here?" Eli asks, she breathes a little unevenly, clearly shocked by the sudden door opening, crashing and the sight of the Leader of Muse panting but blue eyes locked on her and her best friend.

Nozomi chuckles, hiding her own surprise. "If you miss us, you don't have to, Honoka-chan~ We will be at the clubroom soone-" _than you think_ was left unsaid as Honoka rushed to the purplenette, pearly whites gleaming as she uncapped her marker, took her senior's hand in hers and started writing again. Nozomi flushed red and took a step backwards as her legs lost some of its strength in the moment, the words reaching her heart in a heartbeat. "I love you".

"N-Nozomi?" Eli was concern for her best friend's sudden blushing reaction and even seemingly going weak at the limbs, but she soon found out why as the bubbly gingerhead stepped aside from Nozomi to take Eli's hands into hers, wasting not a second as she wrote her feelings on Eli's palm too. Eli's fair complexion turned a shade of red as her mouth was left agape at the Honoka's "I love you".

Honoka simply giggles and runs out the student council room, leaving Nozomi and Eli to regain their composure, however long that takes.

* * *

Honoka was going to head for the clubroom right away; quite sure that she can find the remaining friends for affection there, but her path was to pass the music room, and she spotted her redheaded junior so she dashes there instead. "Maki-chan~!"

Maki immediately tensed, sensing the vigor and enthusiasm from the gingerhead metres away from her, but she was no match for Honoka's sunshine power as the Leader of Muse grabbed the hand Maki stretched out to stop her. "Thanks!"

"Vuee?!" Maki didn't know why she was being thanked, and had no clue why her hand was being steadily yet somewhat gently held in Honoka's as her senior wrote on her hand.

Honoka steps back with a happy grin, her eyes shining with affection made Maki gulp, but Honoka runs off soon after. _Why was she-_

Maki drops the music sheets she was holding in her other hand to the floor as she read "I love you" on the top of her right hand.

* * *

Honoka seems to have an endless amount of energy as she bounded down the corridors again and this time she was just in time (she was exactly on time each time already actually) as she sees the two first years entering the clubroom together. "Hanayo-chan~! Rin-chan~!"

Before either could think to open the door again, Honoka opens it, large smile and taking Hanayo's hands in hers. The surprised-into-shyness brunette stutters, "H-Honoka-chan?"

"Let me see your palm." Honoka says and Hanayo obliges, not fighting against her senior who turns her hand around and starts to write something with the marker that was already in her hand. The words "I love you" however makes Hanayo scream, "EHHHHHH?!"

Honoka nods proudly to herself and spins around for her next target of affections. Rin blinks twice innocently. "You want my hand, nya?"

Honoka chuckles and takes the offered hand. "Yup. Thank you, Rin-chan." Honoka says and starts writing on the cat-like girl's offered palm. Rin giggles at the ticklish sensation from the marker moving on her skin, then breaks out into a huge smile as she read the words "I love you".

* * *

Honoka turns towards the remaining member she has yet to write on, said member was smart though, so she was warily backing away already. Honoka ignores the blatant escaping desire from her beloved senior and advances for Nico.

"Don't come any closer, Honoka!" Nico commands.

Honoka continues walking over. "Eh? Why, Nico-chan? I need you."

"D-Don't spout y-your nonsense!" Nico was caught off guard with Honoka's choice words and did the same mistake as a certain tsundere pianist and waved her hand in front of her in an attempt to make Honoka stay away.

Honoka simply takes Nico's hands and presses her body against Nico's so that the third-year would have troubles struggling, thus the hand won't be overly shaking to the point that Honoka can't write properly. "All done~"

"What's with you, Honoka?!" Nico rages when she was let free. But her rage dissipates immediately the moment she sees the words written on her palm. "I love you". _"What's wrong with you…"_ Nico mutters, her cheeks burning red from embarrassment and happiness that was switched on like a hearth inside her stomach when she realized Honoka wants to tell her she loves her.

* * *

The door opens soon after again and the initial "victims" of Honoka's affections files in, each face a shade of red and glancing from each member's expression, hand and to Honoka.

Eli clears her throat once, Umi clears her throat twice, Maki twirls her hair in quick succession, Hanayo twiddles with her fingers nervously, Rin nods excitedly, Nozomi smiles gently at the gingerhead, Nico attempts to glare but it comes off as a loving smile, and Kotori smiles sweetly at Honoka.

Honoka looks from member to member, smiling but confused by all the attention. "Girls?"

They exchanged glances once more and unified, "We love you too, Honoka/Honoka-chan."

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **You can see this as platonic or romantically, it's up to you. :3 Because regardless, I can see Honoka saying "daisuki dayo" as her way of expressing her thanks, gratitude, happiness and love for each of her friends. XD**

 **And this is me expressing my thanks, gratitude, happiness and love for each and every one of them. I love you,** **μ's** **. :D**

 **P.S. I thought it'll be short and I would add it in the Love Live! Collection of mine, but it exceed thousand words, so~ :) A new story it is~ XD A story of appreciation!**


End file.
